Season 2, Episode 6
Season 2, Episode 6 is the last scheduled episode in the second season of VGHS. It released on August 31st, 2013, one day later than first announced, because the need to complete the VFX and sound resulted in a delay. Overview The episode starts with a truck driving through multiple explosions, inside are BrianD and Jenny Matrix. It then cuts to Overdrift, with two cars intensely engaged in a race. Ted Wong is revealed to be in one of the cars. Ki is shown a Street Fighter-esque game, against a girl in a black gi. After the theme, the episode begins 12 hours prior to the introduction events, where Ted and Brian are playing the RPG game earlier shown in the series, where Brian is helping Ted complete his quest. Ted talks about the other tasks, but Brian mentions that he's meeting up with Jenny again, much to Ted's dismay. That night Jenny talks to Brian about how important it is to win so that the team could make it to the playoffs, and Brian mentions that he loves Jenny when she prompts him. The couple are in shock and cut their date off early, Jenny using the match as an excuse. In the next scene, Ted is seen playing with his new super car near the Janitor's Room, (Brian became janitor a few episodes back to help pay for his tuition after his scholarship dropped). Ted walks into the room expecting to find Brian but instead he finds pictures of Jenny and notes left for Brian by Jenny. Ted then sees that his Friendship Badge is lit up, and he looks down on a pillow, where he sees Brian's badge. Ted realizes that Brian and Jenny are pretty serious and feels like because of that, their friendship is falling apart. PwnZwn, the FPS show that covers tournaments, is beginning in preparation for the team's upcoming match. Scott starts off the show with a new ShotBot (aka Shotbot 2.0), but shows no enthusiasm feeling empty without the original ShotBot (he even states that his best friend is gone now). That same morning, before the match, Jenny brings Brian coffee and donuts, trying not to be awkward. Brian angry, tells Jenny to stop the act. Meanwhile, Shane Pizza is holding a Pancake Brunch. Ki is present serving pancakes, where she gives a batch to Ted. Ted is obviously distressed and Ki asks if he is going to Brian's game. Ted then says that he should, and and leaves the brunch. After Ted's departure, a girl crashes the brunch, yelling "TacoBoy14!" At the drifters' lounge, Ted is shocked to see that his fellow classmates are gambling over the races. While he doesn't want to be a part of it at first, Ted quickly changes his mind after remembering his case with Brian, and decides to enter himself against the others. Back at the Pancake Brunch, Wendell reveals he is TacoBoy14 to Ki, and asks her to protect him from the girl in black, revealed to be competitive fighter champion, Ronin. Ki quickly declares herself as TacoBoy14, standing up for Wendell. While talking strategies with Mary, Jenny reveals that she is dating Brian. Mary is angry at this and says they are both benched for the upcoming match. Mary compares guys like Brian to Jenny's dad, saying they always get in the way. Jenny gets emotional and reveals what she actually thinks of her mom, instead of what she said in the Parents Day speech. She walks off by saying she loves Brian and it's Mary's call if she wants to bench them both. Back at the Pancake Brunch, Ronin tells Ki that she knows she's not TacoBoy14 over pancakes. Ronin tells her that she knows that Ki quit the game years ago. After Ki denies this, Ronin offers Ki a deal: If she wins, Ki will have to reveal TacoBoy14's real identity. However, if Ki wins, she'll leave the school. Back at the drifter's lounge, Ted has lost every match against his classmates and loses every single penny he had. Ted challenges DK, saying that he is the only racer who hasn't raced with him. The players gamble their supercars. Team JV starts the king of the hill match that has a chance to get them into the playoffs. They start off terribly, losing everyone in the team in the starting minutes. The opposing team captures the hill and manages to hold it for 8 minutes. As a desperate move, Coach Mary puts in The Law, who is barely a shadow of his former self. Ki and Ronin have begun their fighting game. Ki wins the first round quickly, but Ronin has a lot more up her sleeve. Ted begins his race with DK for a supercar. DK pulls ahead of him and the team starts cheering in his favor, leaving Ted feeling angry and diminished. Back at the JV game, VGHS is losing and everyone realizes that Law is no longer the same (after throwing up all over himself and dying immediately upon entering), but Law asks the team for 30 seconds and he gets back in form, practicing his aim at fruit trees. At the end of his 30 seconds, he manages to hit the fruits without even looking, and this marks the return of The Law. Law kills one of the enemy players, declaring the kill for Shotbot. VGHS starts to hold the hill now that The Law is destroying the enemy team. The other team has already had the hill for 9:55 minutes, five seconds from winning. Back at the Brunch, Ki brutally loses during the second round to Ronin, forcing Ki to realize she has found someone that could beat her. At the King of the Hill match, VGHS is holding The Hill, but the enemy team drops a flashbomb inside it and manages to kill the whole JV team except Brian, The Law and Jenny. Both The Law and Brian are out of ammo. Brian and the Law plan to ambush the enemy team as they respawn while Jenny stays at the hill to defend. Brian has a plan to destroy the enemy forces with grenades, Law agrees to the plan but insists that Brian goes to The Hill to defend Jenny and he charges the enemy by himself. At the brunch, Ki finds herself getting beaten during the third round by Ronin. She looks to Wendell, who begs her for her support. Ki realizes she has been helping people all her time at VGHS. She has enjoyed helping people, and doesn't want to stop now. After many flashbacks of her helping people (including her first scene with Brian), she finds a newfound power, deflecting Ronin's blows with one hand. Ki then beats Ronin with a finisher that completely shatters Ronin into small shards of ice. As the final moments of the King of the Hill match play out, Brian and Jenny secretly give each other a moment of tenderness before the enemy team storms them. The Law is presumed dead, as he is nowhere to be seen. Brian and Jenny help each other survive, taking out enemy after enemy. Jenny takes out her sniper rifle and gets a double headshot, just as Team JV wins the tournament. Ted is still losing in his match with DK, and eventually skids off the road due to DK doing his namesake - drifting. Stuck in a forest, Ted thinks about how pathetic he is and hears Brian saying, "Be more needy!" in his head. He starts to drive off through the forest, using it as a shortcut to the finish line. Ted overtakes DK at the last second and wins the race, gaining the respect of DK and the other drifters. The team starts cheering for Ted as he fistbumps DK. After Ki's victory, where everyone is cheering for her, Shane Pizza declares that he's running for school presidency to discover untapped potentials like Ki, to which the crowd also cheers. But to the surprise of everyone, Ki says she's also running for presidency, nominating Wendell as her running mate. As the crowd starts cheering once more, Ki watches Ronin walk away. Ronin turns and gives Ki her repsect by nodding. Ki returns the gesture as Wendell lifts her hand above her head. As Team VGHS congratulates each other for their fantastic comeback, a rival team, Napalm Energy Drink High comes into the ring. Their captain, Ashley Barnstormer III, asks The Law to join their school. The Law says that, yes, he won't sign any contracts, except for NEDH's. NEDH cheers that the Law is on their team while the Law insults and jeers at VGHS while they all walk out. During the conclusion scenes, Ted is seen packing up his things and leaving Brian's room. Ki intercepts him, unaware of what he's doing, and tells him she's running for student body president. He's ecstatic for her and they both go to dinner. Brian and Jenny are seen talking with the team, but then the team goes off and leaves the two alone. Jenny tells Brian she loves him back; the two share a passionate kiss. Brian returns to his room to tell Ted about his day to see the room empty, save for Brian's stuff. Brian realizes that he even left the best friend deputy badge on Brian's pillow. The season ends with camera zooming out on Brian, head hung low and Ted's badge in his hand. Trivia It released on August 31st, 2013, one day later than first announced, because they had to finish the VFX and sound which has put a bit of delay onto it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2